In a scroll compressor in which a compression chamber is formed by causing a pair of a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll to engage, in order to seal tip clearances that are formed between tip surfaces of spiral wraps of the fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll and bottom surfaces of spiral wraps of the opposing scroll, seal grooves are provided in the tip surfaces of the spiral wraps and tip seals are embedded in the seal grooves.
Various configurations are adopted when embedding the tip seals. These include a configuration in which a tip seal to be embedded in the spiral wrap of the fixed scroll and a tip seal to be embedded in the spiral wrap of the orbiting scroll have the same configuration, that is, the lengths in the spiral direction as well as the thicknesses and widths of the tip seals are the same, and a configuration in which, to avoid interference with a discharge port provided in the fixed scroll, an inner circumferential end side of a tip seal to be embedded in the orbiting spiral wrap is shortened, and to avoid interference with an outer circumference of an end plate of the orbiting scroll, an outer circumferential end side of a tip seal to be embedded in the fixed spiral wrap is shortened.
As described in PTL 1, a configuration may also be adopted in which a tip seal that has a thickness that is less than the depth of a seal groove is embedded, or a tip seal that has a thickness that exceeds the depth of a seal groove is embedded. Further, a configuration is sometimes adopted in which the width of a tip seal is broadened at an inner circumferential end side to correspond with a spiral wrap in which the wrap width is broadened at an inner circumferential end side.